The Boss with the Bullet Hole
by ValerieJackson
Summary: The Squints are used to dealing with murder victims, but what happens when it's someone they know? A dead body, a huge misunderstanding and of lots of bickering from our fave non-couple play out in this typical case. ...or is it a typical case?


_**A/N This is my first Bones fic, second published! I love Bones so much, the stories are captivating, and they have a wonderful sense of humor. I only hope I'm not lowering the standard. Thanks a million to my Beta Regularamanda! A gift for my GW and FF buddy shel, I hope you like it!!!  
**_

**The Boss with the Bullet Hole.**

**Summary: Booth and Bones deal with the murder of a "friend". Blackmail, a _huge_ misunderstanding and a dead body all thrown into one. Spoilers for season five.**

**Pairings: Booth/Bones.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the settings, just the story idea. :D  
**

_**

* * *

**_

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" A shaky voice asked. It was almost midnight and Alison and her friends were at the dump, looking through trash.

"Of course!" Her boyfriend, Austen said.

"Hey what's this?" Alison picked up what looked like a shoe. There was a decomposed foot inside. She screamed.

Her friends looked at it too. They screamed then ran away.

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth and his partner Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan arrived at the crime scene. It didn't take Bones long to see the body and start examining it.

"The body was discovered last night by a group of teenagers looking through trash at the dump, we're keeping them for questioning." Dr. Camille Saroyan informed them. "Dr. Brennan, what's your analysis?"

She looked up from the body. "Male, early forties. Approximately six foot, maybe more."

"That's great." Cam said. "Do we have a time of death?"

"I'd say about two to three months ago based on level of decomposition, but it's hard to tell, let's get him back to the lab."

"You heard her." Booth told the field team. "Let's get this body out of here!"

* * *

"So what were you doing at that landfill last night?" Booth asked. He was interrogating the girl who discovered the body while Bones was back at the lab.

"I don't know." She said. "It was my boyfriends idea, he said we could find some really cool stuff, but I never imagined seeing a dead guy. Who was it anyway?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Booth answered, "So you have no idea who that was?"

"No."

"You do know you can face charges for trespassing, right?"

"No," Alison mumbled. "Well, yes. But we weren't doing anything wrong!"

"So what were you really doing?"

She was silent. Booth stared at her. "OK!" She finally broke down. "I lost my favorite necklace. My Mom threw it in the trash by accident yesterday. I found it this morning." She held up a small diamond hanging from a golden cord, it was still around her neck.

"Where did you get that? It looks kind of expensive."

"My boyfriend is rich. I spent all summer babysitting for the kids next door, To get the cash to buy it. But on my way home one day some guy came out of nowhere and stole that day's pay, I never got it back. So Austen bought me the necklace." She said with a gentle tone, Booth could tell she loved him. _No way this sweet teenager had anything to do with the dead guy_, Booth thought to himself.

"OK, you're free to go."

She got up.

"But." Booth added. "You still have to pay a fine."

Alison nodded. "I know. I'm just happy to have this back." her hand went instinctively to her necklace. "Thank you Agent Booth."

* * *

"Hey!" Angela said as she walked up to the other Squints back at the lab. The smell of chemicals everywhere, and of course, a dead body. "So this is the guy that was found in that dump."

"Yes," Brennan said. She turned back to the body. "There appears to be burn marks on the left side of the skull."

"This dent was made by a blunt instrument, approximately three inches in diameter." Fisher said, pointing to the spot where Brennan said the burn was.

"OK," Cam said. "So our victim was hit in the head by a hot, blunt instrument?"

"Oh what is this?" Hodgins picked up a fragment from the head.

"Metal?" Angela guessed.

"Hm, kinda looks like that. I'm gonna go scan it."

After Hodgins left Angela said, "So, you want me to ID this guy? Wait, he looks kind of familiar." She pulled out her sketch pad. "Oh yeah. I'm going to go check the Missing Persons files."

"OK."

* * *

__It was early morning at the lab. Even so the Squints were already busy with the remains that had been discovered yesterday.

Angela didn't have difficulty finding Dr. Brennan. "Hey," She greeted her when she spotted her.

"Hey Angela," Brennan said, barely looking up from the corpse.

"OK, so I have my sketch of the victim. But it didn't get any hits on the Missing Persons database."

"Maybe you need to modify it."

"Well, I don't think so. You see, I _know_ this guy. And so do you, I mean, you did."

"Angela," Brennan paused, looking up from the victim. "Who is it?"

"Look." She held up her sketch to reveal Booth's bosses boss; Andrew Hacker.

"Kind of speechless huh?" Angela asked after a moment.

"Yes, but the victim died more than two months ago. And we saw Andrew just last week."

"I checked the dental records, it's him Sweetie. And this means Booth is a suspect."

"How does Booth come into this?" Brennan found it hard to follow Angela's logic sometimes.

"Because he didn't like the guy to start with, then you went on a date with him and Booth _really _didn't like that, you know how he feels about you, and..." She trailed off, seeing the look on Brennan's face. She knew she was going to hear the 'Just Partners' speech again. "Never mind." She said before Brennan could protest. "I'm going to check out some security camera footage."

"Why?"

"Because he came here a couple of times." Angela stated. "We might just have footage of someone acting suspicious." _Maybe even a very jealous Booth. _Angela thought to herself. "and wasn't he at that Egyptian exhibit opening?" she added.

"No, I took Booth remember?"

"Well, I'm going to check it anyway, in case there was, uh, suspicious behavior." And with that Angela was gone.

* * *

_**A/N Thanks for reading! Next chap out soon!**_


End file.
